Loki Prince of Mischief: Act I Scn III- Trial
by LokiPOM
Summary: Following their visit to Jotunheim, Thor brings Loki back to Asgard... aboard the repaired Bifrost bridge. While a coronation awaits, Thor would look to see justice done. But Loki has something to say. Will he win over Odin, or will his pleas fall on deaf ears?


LOKI: Prince of Mischief A screenplay

By j3px

ACT I, SCENE III

LOKI: Prince of Mischief ACT ONE SCENE THREE

**TRIAL**

INT the entrance/exit chamber of the Bifrost Bridge HEIMDALL looks on.

THOR Heimdall, where is my father?

HEIMDALL He awaits at the Palace of Asgard.

THOR (slight pause)  
Why is he there?

HEIMDALL Find him first,  
and ask.

THOR (to Loki)  
Come, brother.  
ANGLE on THOR and LOKI entering the threshold of the brightly lit palace, where a ceremony awaits one fit for a king a new king.

INT as THOR leads LOKI down the palace steps. Flanked by hundreds upon hundreds of onlookers, a deafening roar of applause befalls the stunned noble warrior.

ANGLE on LOKI blinded by the dazzling brightness, quenched by a dour air.

THOR advances, losing no momentum. Mother Frigga, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three await their friend.

Approaching ODIN S throne, THOR places Mjolnir at his side,

REVERSE ANGLE ZOOMING As ODIN stamps Gugnir onstage for silence.

6 PAN as silence deafens the clinking of armor throughout.

ODIN (firm)  
Thor Odinson my firstborn.  
ANGLE on LOKI wincing, stung by ODIN S words, Looking down, he masks his hurt. Dangling his chains, THOR catches his unrest. ODIN Noble warrior

It is with great pride that I share with you

THOR (lifts head, humble)  
Father, may I speak?

ODIN What could be more joyous than this news I would share with you?

REVERSE ANGLE FAVORING THOR as ODIN watches his son s solemn face. It is grave.

SHIFT to ODIN ODIN (deep sigh)  
Very well what is it, son?

THOR (motions to Loki s mouth guard)  
I believe Loki would like to say something.

SHIFT to ODIN ODIN (motioning special guards)  
Sentries!

7 WIDE ANGLE as two royal guards approach LOKI. One holds a magical blue glowing orb, while the other holds a tarnished brass casket. Unlocking the casket, one removes the multi-pronged key, and inserts it into the orb, which molds the key into a design specifically to open this lock on this prisoner this time. LOKI S head snaps back a bit from the weight and magic of this mouthtrap. LOKI blinks his eyes in relief.  
LOKI (dazed)  
My it it feels a bit strange. To have a word.

ODIN Loki

LOKI Father, it s good to see you.

ODIN Loki we have a matter with you.

LOKI Of course. You would.  
(glancing away)

Of course you would. (looks around)

Place me where you would.  
(pensive)  
This is as close as I ll ever come to being your heir. While your firstborn or I should say your flesh and blood.

ODIN Loki, stop twisting words.

LOKI (wryly)  
How can I, father? I dare say YOU twist truth.  
I twist mere words I know not what merit wherein lies.  
I beg you tell me- what is the worse?

ODIN (upset)  
This is not fair. I will not stand for it. Guards-

8 LOKI (leaning closer, quieter)  
Then what IS fair Father? Hiding from me what I really am?

SWITCH TO CLOSE SHOT as LOKI steps away from guards

LOKI (nearly tearing)  
No, Father! I would have this word!  
PAUSE LOKI (masking anger)  
You noble father my father the father I loved.

You who couldn t tell me (outburst)  
the double standard you so quietly kept from me for years.  
Opening the door to BOTH THOR AND I the hopes of becoming king since birth

Only now to shut the door in MY FACE.  
And what s MORE-

ODIN (softly)  
Loki, I love you as my dear son. You have no idea how much. But know the consequences of your actions. Destroying the Bifrost the deaths of thousands of Frost Giants.

LOKI (pauses for a moment)  
Actually it was only several hundred.  
(lighthearted smile)  
Come, Father. You DO RECALL it was YOUR FIRSTBORN SON who started the war on Jotunheim in the first place.

THOR looks stern, but pensive.

LOKI I was the one who told the guard in the second.  
In fact if it wasn t for ME the whole of Asgard would have lost TWO heirs to those MONSTERS!

9 ODIN (stern)  
Loki. There will be no further discussion of this.

REVERSE ANGLE on ODIN as the onlookers look on in surprise, while Loki has a word with THOR and a sentry.

ODIN (to all)  
This ceremony is postponed. Please, go back to your homes.  
ANGLE ON exit as the guards lead the citizens out and back to Asgard s commons.

ODIN (to sentries)  
GUARDS, seize and get him to the Bifrost chamber NOW!  
SHIFT TO LOKI who can only wince as he must stand trial. The guards take him away.

CUT TO The Bifrost Chamber- LOKI S Trial.  
ODIN Loki, you have defied and obstructed due process of order of Asgard.

BACK TO LOKI Wincing in disbelief LOKI I don t believe this.

ODIN In your haste, arrogance, blind hatred, and idiocy, you have not merely murdered thousands of innocent Jotun not merely disrupted the fragile peace treaty between the Frost Giants and of Asgard. Not merely have you killed thousands on Midgard but with the conspiring of the Chitauri,  
you have

10 THOR (interrupts)  
Father, I ve informed the Jotun of

ODIN (whisper)  
Silence!

THOR (silent)

ODIN (face to face with Loki)  
It is not enough for you, my son, that have you killed thousands on Midgard but in conspiring with the Chitauri, and forming an alliance with Thanos YOU have set in order a CHAIN of events leading to an imminent INTERGALACTIC WAR!

Odin steps away.

ODIN (emphatic)  
LOKI I take away your MAGIC SHIFT TO LOKI AND BACK as ODIN, with a summon of his hand, lifts a bluish ether-like essence from LOKI S breath.

In the name of MY FATHER BACK TO LOKI as ODIN removes his armor

and HIS FATHER BEFORE

I, ODIN, ALL-FATHER SHIFT TO ODIN as he fires a blast from Gugnir

CAST YOU OUT!  
CLOSE SHOT on LOKI blasting through Bifrost wormhole

THOR turns to Loki, deliberates, sighs as defeated.

We see LOKI hurtling violently

11 through the galaxies past several realms

before plummeting to the realm of ..

(End ACT ONE, SCENE THREE)


End file.
